


Heaven

by x3rx3z



Category: Miss A, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3rx3z/pseuds/x3rx3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suzy and Jimin finally found each other after a century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

It took only a breath. Only a breath to realise he was gone. Only a breath to realise she was alone. Only a breath to realise... only a breath. It had been a myth that a girl had killed her love, deep within a forest of thorns. It was said that she had killed him on the night of his birthday. It was also said that she laughed with utter madness as she stabbed him with a dagger over and over again. It had been over a century since, and until today, her ghost is still seen within the forest of thorns.

 

Dancing gracefully with a dagger in her hand. Her young features still lingered, and her smile was etched onto her face. But her eyes glowed a sick blue-green, overpowering all beauty that she was. Her eyes streamed of cold, dry tears that never seemed to vanish. Her hair was a beautiful ebony and it was long, and shone beautifully under the moon. Her hair swayed gracefully when she spun in a full circle on her tip-toes. Her remnants bored a faded ballerina dress, that could've been the best in its day. The ends ripped into shreds, showing off the last of her gorgeous fair legs. There was a time when she was the face of the city.

 

There was a time where she was the queen of all beauty. There was a time where she was the prima ballerina. Her utter beauty was divine, and it sent spectators into a bliss. Her face was on all posters, showing the world her beauty and came. Spectators would come to watch her from all regions. From the north, east, the west and the south. She was known as Suzy.  The girl with the pretty face. She was known as the most glorious dancer in the country, debuting with a prosperous number, Swan Lake.

 

On her 19th birthday, she performed another version of Swan Lake. It was the most gratifying performance in the history of all performances. But then, in the middle of the climax, a fire started. Burying spectators under its wrath. Only she managed to escape.

 

Her virgin white dress, now buried in its decay of soot. All ripped to shreds, sacrificing its silk to save the bearer. Only she managed to escape. Only she.

 

~~

 

In the year 2014, a boy named Park Jimin ventured into the same forest of thorns that Suzy's ghost resides. This is already so obvious as it was part of her curse.

Before, the boy that she had supposedly killed was also named Park Jimin, and was her love. They breathed the same air, and they live under the same sky. Their bond for each other was strong.

 

Suzy would wait, on the night of the boy's birthday, and she would wait, and wait until the time was just right.

 

The boy would venture right into the middle of the battle field, and he would stay there. Not even realising when he would die.

 

But this was different.

 

This Jimin stood right in the middle of the forest of thorns, and he looked desperately for something — or someone.

 

Suzy crept out from behind a tree. Showing off her ghostly figure that lived for a century. Her hair rested upon her pale shoulders. Her eye colour swam through the greens, and the blues, glowing a sickly bright like the moon.

 

_Jimin?_

 

His figure stood tall as he gazed at Suzy's ghost. He wore a black tank, showing off his hard biceps that he gained through a year of workouts, and he wore tight black leather jeans that wrapped around his thin legs.

 

His face, oh God, his face was untampered. He had the perfect lips, the perfect nose, the perfect set of ebony eyes. He curved his eyes upwards, into crescents. “Suzy, you're more beautiful than I thought.”

 

_What?_

 

Her ghost's hair was tousled in the warm wind that blew at her. The wind was soft like a mother's hand running through her hand. 

 

“It's been a hundred years.”

 

Suzy's eyes stopped glowing a sick light, and an unexpected tear dropped.

 

This was him.

 

The real Park Jimin that she knew from before. His looks, his smell and his voice was all the same. But what if it was a trick? What if this was tricked that kept playing with her the past century? A trick that would keep her stranded in the place for ever?

 

Jimin lifted his hand up, presenting a white rose at her. “Remember?” He paused, releasing a soft smile, “remember the night where we shared our first kiss?”

 

Suzy's ghost ran. Ran towards the boy that she had missed so dearly. Yes, Jimin's soul was born into many others, but they were all lies. Lies that cursed her into living another life on Earth. But this Jimin, was the real one.

 

She waited a century for him. A century.

 

When she ran, her ghostly figure slowly turned more human, her skin gleaming under the moon's light. Her beautiful face returned back to her once again.

 

She wrapped her arms around Jimin's neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of the boy's nape as she sobbed. “Jimin...”

 

“Welcome back, Suzy.” Said female pulled herself back and she latched her lips onto his, slowly pressing the kiss deeper. She ran her finger through the softness of his hair, remembering the times they shared. Jimin pushed the kiss deeper than it already was as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. How he had missed her lips, her smell, her touch. How he had missed her... it was hard to explain.

 

They pulled away, resting their forehead against each other's. Jimin stared into Suzy's beautiful blacks as she stared back into his own. “It's been over a century.”

 

“Over a century.” Suzy giggled lightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Jimin paused, wiping the tears that lingered on Suzy's beautiful face. “And I plan to never stop loving you, even after our deaths.”

 

Suzy held Jimin's hands, feeling herself getting lighter. She felt wings grow on her back whilst she watched white angelic wings form on Jimin's. The wings flapped open as Jimin stepped back, still gripping onto Suzy's hands. She watched as her loved one glow a beautiful white whilst he was smiling at her.

 

“What's the season?” She asked as she was lifted into the air by her wings, staring at Jimin's handsome features.

 

“Spring.” Jimin cracked a childish grin, “the season where we both first saw each other.”

 

Their wings flapped in unison for one last time, sending both into another world where they could love each other for an eternity.

 

Heaven.


End file.
